criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sting of Irony
The Sting of Irony is the twenty-fifth case of the World Edition and the first of South Asia. It is set in Agra, India. Plot The World Police Agency accepted Salma Mahmoud's offer of helping out with the 2016 Summer Olympics, resulting in them heading to the Taj Mahal in Agra. Sahir was ecstatic to finally show the player his home country. Chief Daniel Bourne then informed Sahir and the player that it was Lab Day: a day where lab personnel went out on the field. He decided to send Sahir and Ava out to patrol the Taj Mahal. There, they unfortunately found the corpse of famed equestrian Veda Arora, found with many stings across her body. Autopsy revealed that she was most likely stung by animals. Later in the investigation, scorpions were identified as the murder weapon, and the killer was incriminated as scientist Priya Singh. Priya and numerous other scientists were working on a "superhuman substance," which would make any living organism duplicate in both size and strength. The killer exposed Veda as one of those scientists. However, Veda wanted to give the substance to her horse. Priya, believing this was animal abuse (something Priya stood completely against), decided to unleash scorpions injected with the substance in order to show Veda the effects of the substance on animals. Judge Beaurigarde sentenced Priya to 40 years in jail for both the animal abuse of the scorpions and Veda's murder. Post-investigation, it was revealed that Priya was secretly selling the substance out to the public, telling them that the substance would help them grow. Luckily, news was pread all across the Indian subcontinent regarding the true effects of the substance. It was also revealed that some of the Olympic contestants might have been buyers of the substance, in which Salma was informed so she could look out for potential weird activity. Also, Atticus said that his mother would have wanted him to excel in his line of work, so he said that from that day on, he would make sure that no clue would be left unexamined, no lead would be abandoned, and that no case would be left unsolved. Following those events, the World Police Agency's lab chief Ava Müller informed the player that traces of Piper ornatum, also referred to as the Celebes pepper, were found in the superhuman substance. Sahir immediately realized that the Celebes pepper was endemic to Indonesia, giving a new stop for the WPA. Stats Victim *'Veda Arora' (found with wounds across her skin) Murder Weapon *'Scorpions' Killer *'Priya Singh' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect quotes Gandhi Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect quotes Gandhi Appearance *The suspect wears an elephant brooch Profile *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect quotes Gandhi Appearance *The suspect wears an elephant brooch *The suspect was stung by a scorpion Profile *The suspect practices yoga Appearance *The suspect was stung by a scorpion *The suspect wears an elephant brooch Profile *The suspect practices yoga *The suspect drinks mango lassi *The suspect quotes Gandhi Appearance *The suspect was stung by a scorpion *The suspect wears an elephant brooch Killer's Profile *The killer practices yoga. *The killer drinks mango lassi. *The killer quotes Gandhi. *The killer was stung by a scorpion. *The killer wears an elephant brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Taj Mahal. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Chest, Faded Badge, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices yoga) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Victim's Trophy) *Analyze Victim's Trophy. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mango lassi) *Examine Faded Badge. (New Suspect: Salma Mahmoud) *Ask Salma why her badge was on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Salma's name revealed on Badge) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Mug) *Examine Mug. (New Crime Scene: The Lotus Temple) *Investigate The Lotus Temple. (Clues: Receipt, Victim's Bag; Prerequisite: Symbol revealed on Mug) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Driver's Name; New Suspect: Sanjay Subramanyam) *See if Sanjay Subramanyam can remember where he drove the victim. (Prerequisite: Driver's Name revealed) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Selfie; New Suspect: Rajeev Kapoor) *Talk to Rajeev about his selfie with the victim. (Prerequisite: Selfie restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lalbagh Botanical Gardens. (Clues: Pile of Flowers, Test Tube, Bloody Book; Available at start) *Examine Pile of Flowers. (Result: Pendant) *Analyze Pendant. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Aditya Svanasana) *Ask Aditya what his pendant was doing in the gardens. (Prerequisite: Pendant analyzed) *Examine Test Tube. (Result: Sample) *Examine Sample. (Result: Nanoparticles; New Suspect: Priya Singh) *See why Priya claimed the victim helped with her success. (Prerequisite: Nanoparticles identified under microscope) *Analyze Bloody Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Gandhi) *Investigate Emperors' Tombs. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Saddle; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Wood) *Analyze Bloody Wood. (12:00:00) *Ask Rajeev Kapoor if he tortured the victim. (Prerequisite: Bloody Wood analyzed) *Examine Saddle. (Result: Message) *Ask Salma why she threatened to disqualify the victim. (Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Aditya was holding Mako hostage. (Available at start) *Investigate Garden Fountain. (Clues: High-heel, Syringe) *Examine High-heel. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Sanjay Subramanyam's hair) *See why Sanjay's hair was on the victim's high-heel. (Prerequisite: Hair identified under microscope) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Blue Gel) *Analyze Blue Gel. (09:00:00) *Ask Priya what the "superhuman substance" is. (Prerequisite: Blue Gel analyzed) *Investigate Center Displays. (Clues: Bloody Napkin, Locked Cage; All tasks above must be completed) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (12:00:00; New Lab Sample: Odd Wound) *Examine Odd Wound. (Attribute: The killer was stung by a scorpion) *Examine Locked Cage. (Result: Scorpions) *Analyze Scorpions. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an elephant brooch) *Murder Weapon registered: Scorpions *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil (1/8). (No stars) Dance with the Devil (1/8) *Talk to Priya Singh about the weird substance. (Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil) *Investigate Garden Fountain. (Clue: Locked Chest; Prerequisite: Talk to Priya Singh) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Faded Bottle) *Examine Faded Bottle. (Result: Bottle Label) *Tell Sanjay Subramanyam of the substance's true effects. (Reward: Kurta; Prerequisite: Bottle Label revealed) *See what's up with Salma. (Available after unlocking Dance with the Devil) *Investigate Taj Mahal. (Clue: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: See Salma) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: List of Olympians) *Analyze List of Olympians. (06:00:00) *Inform Salma of potential cheaters. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Prerequisite: List of Olympians analyzed) *Investigate The Lotus Temple. (Clues: Horse, Locked Chest; Prerequisite: Inform Salma) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Victim's Necklace) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Fluid) *Analyze Fluid. (03:00:00) *Help Atticus cope with the loss of his mother. (Reward: Burger; All tasks above must be completed) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia